mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Equestria
thumb|196px|Flaga Equestrii Equestria (z łaciny "jeździectwo") – kraina, w której rozgrywa się akcja serialu. Państwo powstało z połączenia trzech plemion: ziemskich kucyków, jednorożców i pegazów. Zostało założone przez Dowódcę Hurricane, Księżniczkę Platinum i Kanclerz Puddinghead. Obecnie w Equestrii współrządzą księżniczki Celestia i Luna. Historia Historię powstania Equestrii możemy poznać w odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności". Najważniejszym punktem tego odcinka jest przedstawienie o powstaniu Equestrii, którego narratorem jest Spike. Tłumaczy: ... każde z trzech plemion: pegazy, jednorożce i ziemskie kucyki, za nic miało dobro pozostałych, a dbało jedynie o swoich. I wtedy także, jak i dziś, pegazy były zarządcami pogody, lecz musiały się czymś żywić, a rośliny hodowały jedynie ziemskie kucyki. Jednorożce także musiały jeść, w zamian pilnowały, by po dniu nastawała noc. Nigdy jednak nie miały do siebie zaufania, aż pewnego dnia, sytuacja się zaogniła. A co wywołało bezpośrednie starcie? Tajemnicza śnieżyca, która zakryła ciemnym płaszczem ziemię, a wraz z nią pozorny spokój. ... Śnieżyca doprowadziła do klęski głodu. Przywódcy trzech plemion zdecydowali, że udadzą się na nowe ziemie. Wszyscy przybyli w to samo miejsce i zaczęli walczyć o terytorium. Raj, który udało im się odnaleźć, dość szybko... Przysypała gruba czapa śniegu i urażonych uczuć. ... W końcu asystentki przywódców dowiedziały się, że Windigos wywołują śnieżycę poprzez karmienie się nienawiścią. Ich przyjaźń tworzy magiczny Ogień Przyjaźni, co sprawia, że śnieżyca dobiega końca. Przywódcy połączyli siły, znaleźli kraj wspólny dla trzech plemion i nazwali go Equestrią.thumb|304px|Equestria na ilustracji pojawiającej się w prologu pierwszego odcinka. Położenie Lauren Faust napisała w komentarzu na swoim profilu DeviantArt, że Las Everfree jest na zachód od Ponyville, Farma Sweet Apple leży na południowy zachód, a domek Fluttershy i łąki znajdują się na północ od farmy, przypuszczalnie między Ponyville i lasem. Canterlot położony jest na północny wschód od Ponyville. Jednak w późniejszych wywiadach Lauren Faust i Jayson Thiessen wspominali, że geografia w serialu jest zdefiniowana dość luźno i może ulec zmianie w miarę potrzeby, a artystka dodatkowo potwierdziła, że ekipa produkcyjna nie ma do dyspozycji oficjalnej mapy Equestrii. Nazwa krainy pochodzi od łacińskiego equester, "należący do jeźdźca", z e''quus'', "koń". W tym sensie, "Equestria" można by przetłumaczyć jako "kraina jeźdźców", nie jako "kraina koni". Plik:Mapa_Equestrii.png|Starsza wersja mapy Equestrii Rozszerzona mapa Equestrii.jpg|Nowa mapa Equestrii Mapa Equestrii z filmu pełnometrażowego my little pony.jpg|Mapa Equestrii z filmu pełnometrażowego my little pony Regiony i miejscowości Ponyville thumb|200px|Ponyville Ponyville jest głównym miejscem akcji serii. Ta niewielka miejscowość założona została przez ziemskie kucyki. Zamieszkują ją również pegazy, a także jednorożce. Główny artykuł: Ponyville Canterlot thumb|200px|Canterlot Canterlot jest stolicą Equestrii. Był to również dom Twilight Sparkle przed jej przeprowadzką do Ponyville. Nazwa nawiązuje do zamku Camelot, siedziby króla Artura i jego "Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu". Jest także grą słowną - "canter" jest chodem wszystkich koni, który jest szybszy niż kłus, ale wolniejszy niż galop. W Canterlocie nie mieszkają pegazy, lecz głównie jednorożce. Główny artykuł: Canterlot Cloudsdale thumb|200px|Cloudsdale Cloudsdale to miasto położone na niebie. Tylko pegazy mogą tam mieszkać i pracować, ponieważ pozostałe kucyki nie mogą chodzić po chmurach. Jest to również rodzinne miasto zarówno Rainbow Dash jak i Fluttershy. Nazwa jest odniesieniem do Clydesdale - rasy koni pociągowych i słowa "chmura" (ang. cloud). Twilight Sparkle potrafi zaczarować kucyki ziemne oraz jednorożce tak, by mogły chodzić po chmurach, tak jak pegazy. Zostało to przedstawione w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". Główny artykuł: Cloudsdale Las Everfree thumb|200px|Las Everfree nocą Las Everfree znajduje się poza Ponyville. Wydaje się nie być pod wpływem tych samych praw co reszta Equestrii. Od zwierząt dbających o siebie bez pomocy kucyków, poprzez niekontrolowane rośnięcie roślin na zmianach pogodowych następujących bez udziału kucyków kończąc. Jest także domem dla niektórych dziwnych stworzeń, np. Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy wraz z młodym ("Chwalipięta"). Koło lasu Everfree mieszka Fluttershy. Pierwszy raz las Everfree został pokazany w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia", gdy kucyki przechodziły przez las bojąc się upiornych drzew. Pinkie powiedziała im, że nie ma się czego bać i zaśpiewała piosenkę Laughter Song, rozbawiając kucyki. Las Everfree jest pokazany w wielu odcinkach np. "Końska plotka", gdzie wyszło na jaw, że to dom Zecory, "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", "Chwalipięta", "Rój stulecia", "Sowa mądra głowa", "Luna odmieniona" i w wielu innych. W odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", Znaczkowa Liga weszła do niego bez pozwolenia Fluttershy. To tam właśnie znajduje się też Drzewo Harmonii. Główny artykuł: Las Everfree Kryształowe Królestwo thumb|200px|Kryształowe Królestwo Kryształowe Królestwo zostało przedstawione w trzecim sezonie. W piosence Ballad of the Crystal Ponies, Twilight Sparkle wspomina Kryształowe Królestwo jako część historii Kryształowych Kucyków. Obecnie rządzone jest wspólnie przez Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora. W odcinku "Kucykowe dyscypliny" otrzymało prawo do organizacji igrzysk. Główny artykuł: Kryształowe Królestwo Królestwo Podmieńców thumb|200px|Królestwo podmieńców Królestwo Podmieńców zostało pokazane w odcinku "Stare sprawy, stare miejsca". Jedyną budowlą w królestwie jest zamek, który był zamieszkiwany przez Chrysalis oraz jej poddanych. Tron królowej blokował magię wszystkich stworzeń niebędących podmieńcami. Został jednak zniszczony przez Thoraxa, co zdjęło magiczną blokadę. Gdy Chrysalis uciekła, Thorax przejął władzę nad królestwem i nawiązał współpracę oraz pokojowe stosunki z Equestrią. Las Whitetail thumb|left|220px|Las Whitetail Las w pobliżu Ponyville. W przeciwieństwie do Puszczy Everfree, jest całkowicie pod kontrolą kucyków. Odbywa się tam organizowany przez kucyki jesienny wyścig mający na celu usunięcie liści z drzew. thumb|220px|Bagna Froggy Bottom Bagna Froggy Bottom Niebezpieczny, bagnisty teren, na którym mieszka groźna Hydra. W odcinku "Różowa intuicja" Fluttershy przeprowadza tam żaby. Appleloosa thumb|left|Appleloosa thumb|right|Mieszkańcy Appleloosy bawią się na przyjęciu zorganizowanym przez [[Cheese Sandwicha]] Appleloosa jest miastem zbudowanym przez osadników na Dzikim Zachodzie. Jest to dom kuzyna Applejack, Braeburna. Miasto pełne jest typowych budynków w stylu "Dzikiego Zachodu" i atrakcji, takich jak konne bryczki, salon "Solniczka" i biuro szeryfa. Osadnicy posadzili sad jabłkowy, nie będąc świadomymi, że uczynili to na ziemi należącej do plemienia Bizonów, co prowadzi do nasilania sporu terytorialnego. Nazwa miasta pochodzi od rasy konia Appaloosa i angielskiego słowa jabłko (ang. apple). Główny artykuł: Appleloosa Manehattan thumb|220px|Manehattan Manehattan jest dużym miastem, w którym mieszkają wujek i ciocia Applejack oraz Babs Seed. Pierwszy raz przedstawiony w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". W późniejszych odcinkach pojawiają się odwołania do tego miasta. Akcja odcinka "Rarity podbija Manehattan" rozgrywa się na pokazie mody w tym mieście. Żyje tam "śmietanka towarzyska". Jest to miasto, w którym mieszkał Cheese Sandwich. thumb|left|200pxW odcinku "Rarity podbija Manehattan" możemy się dobrze przyjrzeć współczesnemu Manehattanowi. Jest to, jak dotąd, najlepiej rozwinięte technologicznie miasto w Equestrii ukazane w serialu. Posiada między innymi szybką kolej, drapacze chmur, most wiszący, nowocześnie wyglądający prom oraz telefony. Nazwa miasta jest nawiązaniem do Manhattanu - dzielnicy Nowego Jorku. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", Applejack przechodzi obok posągu przypominającego Statuę Wolności. W polskiej wersji, w odcinku "Księżniczka Spike" miasto to nosi nazwę "Kuchattan", jednak nazwa ta jest wymawiana przez aktorów błędnie, mianowicie zamiast kuc-hatan mówią oni kuhatan. W odcinku "Kuce w wielkim mieście" zmieniono nazwę miasta na poprzednią. Wąwóz Strachu thumb|right|200px|Wąwóz Strachu Jest pełen niebezpieczeństw. Mieszkają w nim skalne węgorze. W odcinku "Konkurs pupili" Rainbow Dash przeprowadziła w nim konkurs na to, kto zostanie jej zwierzakiem. Saddle Arabia Saddle Arabia - miejsce wspomniane przez Twilight w odcinku "Pojedynek na czary". Księżniczka Celestia przyjmuje tamtejszą delegację. Nazwa tej krainy jest nawiązaniem do Arabii Saudyjskiej. Należy jednak zauważyć, że w serialu nie zostało sprecyzowane, czy Saddle Arabia jest częścią Equestrii, czy też niezależnym państwem. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę przyjęcie przez Księżniczkę arabskiej delegacji, można spekulować, że znajduje się ona poza jej jurysdykcją. Fillydelphia O Fillydelphii wiemy niewiele. Wiadomo tylko, że żyją tam ziemskie kucyki i pegazy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" jest mowa o tym, że miasto nawiedziła plaga parasprite'ów, podobnie jak Ponyville. W odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash wspomina, że do pegazów z tego miasta należy rekord w sile skrzydłobić. W "Kucykowe dyscypliny" jest mowa o tym, że Fillydelphia kiedyś otrzymała prawo do organizacji igrzysk, pokonując Cloudsdale, ku rozpaczy tamtejszych pegazów, a zwłaszcza Rainbow. Sytuacje te wskazują na to, iż prawdopodobnie istnieje bardzo silna rywalizacja między Fillydelphią a Cloudsdale. Nazwa "Fillydelphia" nawiązuje do Filadelfii - miasta w USA. Las Pegasus Las Pegasus (ang. Los Pegasus) - miasto wspomniane przez Rainbow Dash w odcinku "Pora na czas" i przez Rarity w odcinku "Proste życie". Nazwa wskazuje, że jest zamieszkiwana przez pegazy. W odcinku "Wizyta w Las Pegasus", Applejack i Fluttershy zostają tam wysłane na misję przez Znaczkową Mapę. Baltimare Kolejna miejscowość wspomniana przez Rainbow Dash w odcinku "Pora na czas". Jej nazwa nawiązuje do amerykańskiego miasta Baltimore oraz słowa "klacz" (ang. mare). Griffonstone Ubogie, zaniedbane miasteczko pokazane w odcinku "Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone". Jest zamieszkiwane przez gryfy. Trottingham Miasto wspominane w dwóch odcinkach. Pochodzi z niego Pipsqueak. Nazwa miasta nawiązuje do brytyjskiego miasta Nottingham, znanego między innymi z przygód Robin Hooda i słowa "trot" (ang. kłus). To właśnie tam Rarity w odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" musi wysłać 20 sukienek ze złotego jedwabiu. Mustangia Kraina zamieszkiwana przez mustangi, np. przez pannę Peachbottom. Hoofington Miasto wspomniane przez Trixie w odcinku "Chwalipięta". Nazwa miasta nawiązuje do stolicy USA, Waszyngtonu; ponadto w jego nazwie znajduje się słowo "kopyto" (ang. hoof). Whinnyapolis Miejscowość wspomniana w odcinku "Księżniczka Spike", kiedy na Equestriańskim Kucykowym Szczycie byli delegaci z niektórych miast, by uczyć się od siebie nazwzajem. Wtedy to jedna z delegatek z tejże miejscowości kłóciła się z delegatem z Manehattanu o miejsce. Spike wtedy musiał rozwiązać ten problem, by nie przeszkadzano Twilight w śnie. W polskiej wersji miasto zostało nazwane "Konin". Yakyakistan Kraina zamieszkiwania przez jaki, wspomniana w odcinku "Ale impreza!", kiedy jaki przyjechały na wizytę do Ponyville. Jej mieszkańcy bardzo nie lubią, jak nie wszystko jest zgodne z ich krajem i drobne błędy bardzo ich denerwują, np. kiedy pani Cake dodała za dużo ekstraktu z wanilli do tortu. Za każdym razem, gdy kucyki zrobiły coś źle, jaki rozrywały to na strzępy. Jednak Pinkie Pie udało się zjednoczyć jaki z kucykami i zapobiec wojnie. Yakyakistan to bardzo zimny kraj. Graniczy od północy z Kryształowym Królestwem. Stratusburg Miasto pochodzenia i prawdopodobnie zamieszkania Sky Stingera i Vapor Trail z odcinka "Szkoła mistrzów". O mieście wiadomo tylko tyle, że znajduje się częściowo w chmurach, a częściowo w górach. Nazwa prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do francuskiego miasta Strasburg lub jednego z landów niemieckich. W polskiej wersji zostało nazwane "Stratusbergia". Chaosville Miejsce zamieszkania Discorda. Składa się z wielu lewitujących wysp połączonych ze sobą drabinami i mostami linowymi. Otoczone są przez magię chaosu. Tamtejsza fauna jest dziwna, podobnie jak rośliny oraz woda. Na jednej z wysp znajduje się siedziba władcy chaosu, która jako jedyna wygląda normalnie. Jest nią czerwony, piętrowy domek. Miejsce to pojawiło się w odcinkach "Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje" oraz "Herbatka u Discorda". Wioska Równości Założona przez Starlight Glimmer i współwyznawców jej idei. Miało to być cudowne miejsce, gdzie żaden kucyk nie byłby pokrzywdzony przez swój znaczek bądź nierówność. Niestety, w rzeczywistości okazało się, że mieszkańcy są zmuszani do szczęścia poprzez terror (propagandę, donosicielstwo) oraz bezwzględną lojalność wobec przywódczyni. Po obaleniu tyrańskich rządów Starlight, kucyki postanowiły zostać tam na stałe. Wioska składa się z 12 identycznych, piętrowych domków. Ustawione są do siebie równolegle, po 6 z obu stron. Znajduję się tam także dodatkowy, trzynasty domek przeznaczony dla przywódczyni oraz kucyków, które jeszcze nie posiadają swojego domku. Nieopodal wioski znajduje się jaskinia, gdzie przechowywane były znaczki. Krajobraz jest suchy i pustynny. Nieopodal znajdują się góry. Wioska pojawiła się w odcinkach "Znaczkowa mapa", "Znaczki raz jeszcze", "Stare sprawy, stare miejsca" i "Nie potrzeba słów". Tajemnicze południe (Ang. Mysterious South) Prawdopodobnie znajduje się poza granicami kraju. Od Appleosa oddzielają je tzw. Wzgórza Machintosha. Dżungla Zostaje pokazana tylko w odcinkach dotyczących dzielnej do .Jest to teren na wschodzie od tajemniczego południa; nie wiadomo czy leży w granicach Equestrii. Klugetown Pokazany zostaje tylko w "My Little Pony: Film". Położony jest obok pustyni. Ciekawostki * Pomnik z odcinka "Księżniczka Spike" składa się ze 134 kryształów symbolizujących każde z miast. * Equestria to także nazwa jednej z dzielnic Pretorii, stolicy RPA. en: Equestria Kategoria:Miejsca